1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch pad and a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a touch pad disposing a reinforcement rod on a top cover and a portable electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a touch computer (e.g. a notebook) usually utilizes assembly of a touch pad and two adjacent press buttons for triggering related button-pressing operations (e.g. clicking an icon or opening a function menu) instead of utilizing a mouse. For further reducing the overall volume of the touch pad, the prior art utilizes the design in which the touch pad could be pressed to trigger a switch integrated therein for omitting disposal of the two adjacent press buttons, so as to be advantageous to the thinning design of the touch computer.
However, in the aforesaid design, when a user presses the touch pad at a position away from the switch (e.g. the periphery of the touch pad), deflection of the touch pad may occur due to insufficient structural strength of the touch pad, so as to make the user unable to trigger the switch surely and know clearly whether the switch is triggered. Thus, the aforesaid design provides the user with a poor pressing feeling and causes the problem that the switch could not be triggered surely.